Pretty Girl
by Cherry Blossom Klutz
Summary: It had started out as bet. He had no idea how much he would make her suffer. It was the way he made her feel, the way he kissed her, the way he made her fall in love... SS
1. Pretty Girl is Suffering

Pretty Girl

A/N Hey guys this fic is going to be based off of one of my favourite songs, Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. I hope you guys like it. Anyways…on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does, I also don't own the song Pretty Girl, Sugarcult does, I just love the song!

Chapter 1: Pretty Girl is Suffering

It had started off as just a bet. She was never anything special to him. She was just a pretty face. She never believed him when he told her she was beautiful. She was a challenge; he had always liked those. But she constantly accused him of using her! That was a problem in his plan…no matter what he did, she never trusted him. It took forever to get close to her; she always preferred to be alone. He never understood why she hated company. He had vowed to himself that he would break through her walls to get what he wanted. If only he knew how much he would make her suffer…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran Li was with his friends. It was lunchtime and they were sitting around outside the school on a hill where they had a perfect view of everyone on the campus.

"Keiko Saiko?" his friend Ritsou asked them all.

"Too tall," was the response he got from another friend Fumihiko.

"You think everyone is too tall," Eriol responded.

"Well, I don't like my women tall," was Fumihiko's stubborn reply.

"You mean taller then you," Syaoran pointed out making everyone laugh and Fumihiko blush.

"Shut up! Not all of us were gifted with height!" he defended himself. And it was true because Fumihiko wasn't exactly the tallest guy around. For a senior in high school, he was one of the shortest people there at a height of 5'4. Almost everyone was taller then him except a couple of girls and a few freshmen.

"Man, how many years have you been saying that?" Takashi asked him sighing.

"Well you never have gone to a store and asked if they'd let you buy porn and have the clerk say to you "If you can reach it"…do you know how embarrassing that is?" Fumihiko continued to rant.

"No, and I don't think I'll ever have to worry about that happening," Syaoran said smirking at his friend.

"Well at least I've had a girlfriend!" Fumihiko yelled getting annoyed.

"So have I," Syaoran said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but mine lasted longer then a week or two."

"Didn't she dumped you later for a taller guy?" Eriol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you guys lay off the height thing?"

"I could get a girlfriend anytime I wanted. I just never feel like it." Syaoran shrugged.

"Anyways…" Ritsou said after a moment. "Natsumi Amano."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
I tried to drive all through the night,   
the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me.

The music blared into her ears. This was how she liked to spend her time, just her and her music. It was all she did during the day. To her, music protected her from the outside world. She didn't need anybody, especially friends.

She hated how all the people around her seemed to depend on friendship, like without friends they couldn't survive. What would they do if one day all their friends were gone? She never had to worry about things like that. The last thing she ever wanted was to rely on someone else. They would spend their time with their friends and partying, while she would rather spend her time alone in a place like her room.

Her room…the thought of it made her smile. It was her one favourite place in the whole world. It was her sanctuary, her fortress of solitude, her place of refuge. She couldn't wait to go back there.

The music continued to blare in her ears. It was hardcore day. It was a day where she played nothing but hardcore music. For some reason electric guitar and screaming music calmed her down; especially anything by Avenged Sevenfold.

She looked at her watch and saw that she had plenty of time before the bell rang to signal lunch was over. She had time to think to herself. This was the main reason she liked being alone. She liked to be at peace with her thoughts.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was after lunch now and all the guys were supposed to be in class. The key word here is supposed.

They were all ditching class, it was history so who really cared? It was history so therefore it already happened so what was the point in learning it? (A/N I don't actually agree with that! History is actually my favourite subject.)

"Do you think we're going to get busted?" Eriol asked while leaning up against a locker. They were in the boys change room right now deciding on what to do.

"If we do, who cares?" Ritsou shrugged.

"Well it could end up on our permanent record…that's never good," Fumihiko responded.

"There's no such thing as a permanent record!" Takashi exclaimed. "They use them as an excuse to scare kids into behaving so they can get somewhere in life. If they really did exist then we would be able to see them. They are our permanent records after all so since they are ours, if they are real we should be entitled to see them. But they don't let us which leads me to believe they don't exist!"

"What gave you an idea like that?" Syaoran looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"One of my lab partners told me it before," Takashi shrugged.

"Who was this lab partner and do we need to send them to a therapist?" Fumihiko asked curiously.

"Sakura Kinomoto, the teacher set us up," Takashi replied easily.

"Doesn't she like, never talk?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah but I made her have a conversation with me. And she ended up telling me she didn't believe in the permanent record. I don't remember how we got there…but I remember I thought it made sense."

"Oh…" was the response he got.

"Well we have to find something to do for a whole period." Eriol sighed.

"Forget about it, let's just go and do something. Let's be spontaneous," Syaoran said while starting to walk out the door. His friends followed him.

As they started to walk out of the change room they heard a voice.

"And shouldn't you be in history Mr. Li, Mr. Hiirigazawa, Mr. Yamazaki, Mr. Saito, and Mr. Tanaka?"

They all turned their heads to see the vice principal Orimoto staring at them with a frown. Before they could answer, he spoke again.

"I've been looking all over the school for you boys."

"What? Are you trying to stalk us or something?" Ritsou asked lamely.

"Did you boys forget that not showing up for class without a valid excuse counts as a skip? I've been looking everywhere to find out where you've been. Now that I know you've been skipping, detention with me after school. Try and ditch that and I'll make it three days, try and ditch one of those, and I'll make it ten. Do I make myself clear?" before they could answer he turned his back to them and walked away leaving them in the hallway.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was now after school and all the guys were sitting in detention. They were getting a little impatient waiting for Orimoto.

"What the hell is keeping him!" Eriol complained.

"Maybe he got abducted by aliens," Takashi suggested.

"Okay, I am really starting to wonder why I hang out with you," Ritsou said annoyed.

"I wonder sometimes too…" Takashi said after a few seconds.

Just then, Orimoto came into the room with an annoyed look on his face. "Really Miss Kinomoto, I expected more from you then just running in the hallways!"

A girl followed him into the classroom dressed in nothing but black and a pair of headphones on her ears. She had emerald green eyes that were surrounded by eyeliner. She was actually very pretty, but the dark colours, blaring headphones, and dark make-up showed off an anti-social statement.

Sakura Kinomoto went to the back of the detention room and sat down at a desk. The boys in the room started staring at her until Orimoto spoke.

"I see you have all seen your new companion for the next half hour. Don't make a habit out of this like she has. Detention starts now!"

Everyone in the room was silent for a long time. The only sound in the room was the blare from Sakura's headphones. After a little while Orimoto stood up.

"I have to go make a call. None of you leave this room!" and he left them.

"Man, I should have known she would be here!" Fumihiko hissed over at them.

"What did you expect? The girl has had detention everyday her whole life since grade four," Eriol sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I think she's kinda hot," Ritsou admitted.

"You like Kinomoto?" Takashi asked.

"Hey don't go that far. I'm just saying she's not that bad looking," Ritsou defended himself.

"She is pretty. But she's always alone." Syaoran said quietly.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Eriol nodded.

"Hey Syaoran how about a bet?" Fumihiko said after a moment of silence.

"What kind of bet?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how at lunch time you said you could get any girl you wanted if you felt like it?" he asked to make sure he remembered.

When Syaoran nodded he continued. "How about you go for Kinomoto?"

That statement made everyone stare at him. "Are you crazy?" Eriol questioned him. "She doesn't talk to anybody let alone date."

"That's what makes it a challenge…right Syaoran?" Fumihiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll do it." Syaoran agreed after a few moments as he looked over at Sakura sitting in the back; she didn't seem to be paying attention to them at all.

"Awesome man!" Fumihiko exclaimed as he and Syaoran shook hands.

"Just you wait man. I'll have her completely in love with me." Syaoran smirked.

"Yeah sure." Fumihiko rolled his eyes.

Syaoran every once in awhile would sneak glances back at Kinomoto to see if she was paying attention to them. She didn't seem to be; she seemed to be off in her own little world.

Little did he know, she had noticed him looking at her.

"What are they planning…?" she thought to herself.

TBC

A/N Here's the story. I'm working on two others right now so it might be hard to have all of them in a working progress at the same time. But I'll only keep this story up if it's popular. I just love the song Pretty Girl so I thought I should make a fanfiction to it. It's only fair after all right? Anyways…remember to read and review! Ciao!


	2. While he Confesses Everything

Pretty Girl

A/N I know I haven't updated for a while and I am so sorry about that but I have been so busy and I know that's a bad excuse but it's true. Plus I've been pretty sad because the mill in my little town might be closing down and all my friends might end up moving and leaving me! I might only have like three friends left in town because all my other friends' parents work for the mill. Anyways since it was Christmas I decided to find time to type out the chapter for you guys. I thought I would type it out now before I go away for New Years, I'm going to New York with my family to see an NHL game so on December 31st watch the hockey game cause, I'm there . Here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I also do not own the song the story is based off of it belongs to Sugarcult.

Recap of chapter 1…

Syaoran every once in awhile would sneak glances back at Kinomoto to see if she was paying attention to them. She didn't seem to be; she seemed to be off in her own little world.

Little did he know, she had noticed him looking at her.

"What are they planning…?" she thought to herself.

Chapter 2: While he Confesses Everything

For Sakura, today was black metal music. Her headphones were blaring songs by bands like Cradle of Filth and Black Sabbath. She knew people were probably giving her looks because her music was really loud, but who was she to care? She liked it loud. She had convinced her teachers that didn't approve of music in class that it helped her concentrate so she could play it all day. Classmates didn't seem to like that idea; it seemed to stop them from concentrating.

_Laid to the river_

_Midsummer, I waved_

_A "V" of black swans_

_On with hope to the grave_

_And through Red September_

_With skies fire-paved_

_I begged you appear_

Like a thorn for the holy ones 

She found herself mouthing the words to the song. It was one of her favourites. Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth. When she had first heard it, she had wondered what nymphetamine had meant; she had later discovered that it was a combination of the words "nymph" and "amphetamine". The definition of nymph was a beautiful young woman; and the definition of amphetamine was an addicting drug. With this sort of information she had come to realise nymphetamine meant a beautiful addicting girl.

Sakura walked into her first class, which was Math. She hated the subject with a passion! The numbers were always so confusing and it was hard to memorize all the formulas. She did okay in it, enough to get the credit at least, and in the end, wasn't that all people really cared about?

She sat down in her desk with her music still blaring into her ears. Like everyday she sat alone not talking to anyone. Instead of talking to people like everyone else in the class, she started thinking about how she was going to get detention today. Everyday on first period she would spend the class thinking up ways to get detention. Getting detention was one of her only ways of entertainment, for some reason she never got bored of having to go to it. It just became mandatory after about three weeks of straight detention back in grade four. She couldn't remember exactly what she did, but ever since, she'd spent her time always trying to get sent there.

She started thinking about everything she could do to get detention, there was not handing in her homework, which she didn't do anyways, mouthing off to a teacher, running in the halls…but she did that yesterday, getting into a fight with one of the preppy kids during break…that was always fun. 'Oh the possibilities!' she thought to herself.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran was sitting in English with his friends. As always Takashi was talking about something that nobody really cared about. He really wasn't looking forward to this class today because his cousin was teaching it. She was being a supply teacher and every time she supplied he accidentally always called her by her first name and being the bitch she was, she would always give him detention saying he had no respect for her as his teacher.

"And that is why we shouldn't have to read books for school!" Takashi concluded.

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever told us…" Fumihiko sighed after listen to Takashi's theory.

"I thought it was interesting," Eriol mumbled quietly hoping no one would hear him, unfortunately, Ritsou did.

"How could you find that interesting?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Dunno, it made sense to me is all," Eriol shrugged.

"Man I wonder why I hang out with you guys," Fumihiko shook his head exasperatedly.

"Yeah well sometimes I wonder why I hang out with a little midget like you!" Takashi yelled. It always got on his nerves how Fumihiko or Ritsou always complained about how weird he was. He was who he was, couldn't they just accept that?

"Why does everything always get to making fun of my height?" Fumihiko whined.

"'Cause it's just so easy," Syaoran replied after not speaking for a while.

Fumihiko grunted and started mumbling things under his breath.

"So Syaoran, Miss Li is going to be our supply teacher today?" Ritsou asked while gesturing to the woman standing by the door watching students pile in. She had jet-black hair and crimson eyes.

"Yup," Syaoran replied dully.

"Hey, call her by her first name!" Fumihiko ordered.

"Why would I do that? I'll get detention," Syaoran replied looking at him funny.

"Exactly the point," Fumihiko answered.

"Okay, what kind of a friend are you when you're telling me to get detention?"

"Because Kinomoto will no doubt have detention today…like every other day, and you might get a chance to talk to her," Eriol replied understanding where Fumihiko was coming from.

"Why would I want to talk to Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Syaoran man, did you forget about the bet you made with Fumihiko yesterday?" Ritsou asked his friend.

"Bet?" Syaoran questioned. Then after a moment he remembered, "Oh right! The bet!"

"Yeah so call her by her first name, get detention after school, talk to Kinomoto, try and get her to fall for you and then we can forget this whole thing ever happened," Eriol concluded.

"Yeah, and I'll even get detention to, just so you can have help if you have trouble starting a conversation with her," Fumihiko reassured him.

"Greaat," Syaoran sighed running a hand through his hair. Just then, his cousin walked to the front of the room to begin the lesson.

"Okay class, so did you all complete the homework your teacher assigned for you last night?" she asked as the class erupted in a chorus of 'yes'. Syaoran took this as his opportunity and raised his hand. "Yes?" she asked looking over in his direction.

"I didn't understand it Meiling!" Syaoran whined.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name when I supply teach here?" Meiling yelled at him annoyed. "Next time you say my name I'll give you detention!"

"But Meiling-"

"That's it! You have detention!"

"But we're cousins!"

"I don't care! You're not supposed to call me by my first name! You have detention!"

The class started laughing, this happened every time Meiling Li came to supply teach in Syaoran's classes, and for some reason, it was always funny to watch.

Syaoran slouched in his chair while his friends patted him on the back for the job well done. Fumihiko took this as his opportunity to go through with his word.

"It never gets old does it Meiling?" he shouted to the front of the class causing the young teacher to glare at him, "Okay that's it, you're joining him in detention Mr. Saito," and she turned to the board writing the lesson left by the regular teacher on the board missing the high five the boys exchanged to each other

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran and Fumihiko walked into the detention room after school only to see Sakura Kinomoto sitting in a seat at the back of the room with her headphones on. She was staring out the window, oblivious to the boys who had just walked into the room.

The two guys took seats in the middle of the class and right as they sat down, Mr. Orimoto walked into the room and closed the door. He sat down at the desk facing the class.

"I thought I told you yesterday not to make a habit out of coming here," he told them dryly.

"It was just a simple mistake that could happen to anybody, it was no big deal," Fumihiko replied lazily.

"Well at least it's not as bad as Miss Kinomoto over there, I just better not see you boys in here as much as she is," Orimoto sighed.

"Oh don't worry sir, you won't," Syaoran told him.

"That's what I like to hear," Orimoto nodded. "Detention begins now." As soon as he said that he took out a chocolate and started to eat it.

The room was quiet just like yesterday except for as always, Sakura's headphones. After about ten minutes, Orimoto stood up. "I'm going to the washroom, when I come back I better see that none of you have moved!" and he walked out the door.

After making sure he was gone, Fumihiko nudged Syaoran and motioned with his head over to Sakura sitting innocently in the back probably having no idea that Orimoto even left the room. "Come on, now's our chance to talk to her."

Syaoran stood up with him and started walking over to her. "I don't see why you want to help me, you made the bet with me."

"Well I want to make sure you at least try to do the bet," Fumihiko shrugged.

They walked to the front of Sakura's desk and Fumihiko tapped her on her shoulder. Sakura was surprised at the sudden touch and jumped. She snapped her head to the front to find the two guys standing in front of her. She knew who they were. They were Syaoran Li and Fumihiko Saito, popular boys. She lifted her hands to her ears and took off her headphones. It was something she barely ever did and she felt naked without them. "Can I help you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Hey detention buddy!" Fumihiko exclaimed.

"Umm…hi?" Sakura said unsurely, she wasn't used to talking to people.

"Allow me to introduce us, I'm Fumihiko Saito and this is my friend Syaoran Li," Fumihiko continued to make conversation while Syaoran just wished he would shut up and leave the girl alone.

"I know who you are," Sakura said in the same monotone voice.

"Oh well then I guess that could have saved time," Fumihiko shrugged. "Anyways… so how'd you get here?"

"I beat up Keiko Seiko for no reason and now I'm in here for two weeks," Sakura said in the same voice like it was no big deal. Syaoran wondered how she could say she beat up someone like it was nothing. "How'd you get here?"

"My mom," Fumihiko said at a lame attempt at a joke.

"Ha, ha very funny," Sakura said. Syaoran was really starting to wonder if she could speak in any other tone of voice besides that monotone she spoke in.

"I thought it was," Fumihiko sighed. It was very hard trying to start a conversation with her.

"We better get back to our seats before Orimoto comes back," Syaoran spoke after being quiet through the whole pathetic conversation.

"You have about ten minutes before he comes back so don't worry about it," Sakura sighed leaning back in her chair.

Syaoran gave her a puzzled look, "How do you know that?"

"Whenever he goes to the bathroom he spends three minutes in total in the washroom counting going for whatever he's going for plus he washes his hands and is a perfectionist so he does the whole soap, water and dry and he combs out what little hair he has left to try and fix his comb over and he always eats a chocolate bar in class like you saw and is big on dental hygiene so he brushes his teeth. He patrols the halls while he walks down the hall on the way. On his way back he reads over every note on the bulletin board and takes a drink from the fountain. With everything he does all added together on a bathroom break it equals twelve minutes," Sakura summed up.

"And you know all this how?" Fumihiko asked amazed at how well she knew the vice principal.

"When you're in here enough you tend to try and time the teacher watching you so you know when you can walk out and get something to drink and stuff," Sakura shrugged. "Besides, me and Orimoto, we're like this," Sakura crossed her fingers as a sign of showing they were close.

"Why do you always try to get detention?" Fumihiko asked. "I've always wondered why you're always in here."

Sakura shrugged and simply answered, "Something to do."

"Well why don't you hang out with people for something else to do?" Syaoran asked. He was going to try and see if he could get her to hang around him and his friends.

"I don't want to hang out with people, I don't like people," Sakura replied ignorantly. "I'm going to go and get something to drink." Sakura announced and then stood up and walked out of the classroom while putting her headphones back on her ears.

'Okay...' Syaoran thought. 'This could be a little harder than I thought.

TBC

A/N I'm sorry for the late update! Merry Christmas… even though I'm pretty late saying it.


	3. Pretty Soon She'll Figure Out

Pretty Girl

A/N Hey everyone! I updated this story faster this time! I hope you guys like it cause I thought I'd get a chapter of this out before exams start. And check out my new story that I just posted a few days ago called I Write Sins Not Tragedies based off of the song by Panic at the Disco! Anyways, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot but Sugarcult owns the song it's based after.

Recap of chapter 2…

"I don't want to hang out with people, I don't like people," Sakura replied ignorantly. "I'm going to go and get something to drink." Sakura announced and then stood up and walked out of the classroom while putting her headphones back on her ears.

'Okay...' Syaoran thought. 'This could be a little harder than I thought.

Chapter Three: Pretty Soon She'll Figure Out

It had been a week since the detention where she had actually talked to Syaoran Li and Fumihiko Saito. What she didn't understand was, ever since it seems they both had been trying to get detention almost everyday since. Of course she could careless if they were there or not, but they always seemed to start talking to her, which was something she wasn't used to. She doubted they actually wanted to be her friends; she was the school's outcast, the girl that didn't want anything to do with anybody, the girl who was always wearing headphones.

Of course, she knew she probably shouldn't be keeping her headphones on as long as she does, she read somewhere that keeping your headphones on for only an hour can cause about 70 different types of bacteria to form in your ear (A/N It's true I looked it up). But it wasn't like she was actually going to stop wearing headphones because of it.

She sat down in a desk in the detention room and listened to her band of choice for the day. She had finished listening to a song waiting for detention to start.

I'll cut an X over my heart

Blood drips from the corners of the room.  
As these walls scream imperfections through  
torn flesh and broken bones  
Then you'll ask me what have I done  
Tell me what haven't you done if   
guilty lips are not so innocent

A bullet with your name right through my chest proving love was worth dying for  
A bullet with your name right through my chest proving love was worth dying for

Tear those wings right off your back  
And innocence is what you lack  
and when the trail leads back to me  
Apologies are all the same  
and this is how we play the game  
Show me a new way to bleed

A bullet with your name right through my chest proving love was worth dying for.  
A bullet with your name right through my chest proving love was worth dying for.  
A bullet with your name right through my chest proving love was worth dying for.  
A bullet with your name right through my chest proving love was worth dying for.

The band of the day was A Cuttroat Kiss. They had always been one of her favourites and she was happy she could listen to Cut An X without anyone to bother her.

All of a sudden the door burst open and to her surprise…well not really, Orimoto burst through the door with Li and Saito. She unconsciously tightened her hands into fists, whatever happened to detention being her time? Now they were going to talk to her again.

They took their usual places in the empty seats and Orimoto took his usual spot and started eating his chocolate bar. Right on time he got up to leave, and then they were alone.

Saito walked up to her and she reluctantly took off her headphones. Li followed behind him and stood beside Saito. "And then there were three," Saito said. Sakura and Syaoran just rolled their eyes at him.

"So what did you two do today?" Sakura asked. They had gotten used to her monotone voice. They had come to except that she would only talk in that tone.

"Mrs Wong got mad at us for saying stupid Jew in the hallway," Syaoran said with a sigh.

"Man, I don't get what's so bad about saying that? It's not like I was saying it to an actual Jew." (A/N if there are any Jews reading this story, please don't be offended by this, I don't have any Jewish people where I live so sometimes the guys here joke around by calling each other that, I kind of base the guys personalities in this story by the guys I hang out with. We get in trouble for saying stuff like this at my school, so basically I'm giving their detentions for stuff that we get in trouble for at my school, my friend lost her computer privileges for calling someone a fag…anyways on with the story) Fumihiko complained.

"Because you might offend someone who hears you," Syaoran told him like it was obvious.

"Shut up…" Fumihiko mumbled.

"Don't get yourself on Mrs Wong's bad side, when she gets angry she turns into the hulk with PMS," Sakura said in her usual tone causing the guys to laugh when they realised what she said was true.

"And all this time I thought you didn't make jokes," Syaoran said when his laughing subsided. "You proved me wrong."

"I was being serious, I'm on her bad side from getting in trouble to many times," Sakura replied.

"Serious or not, it sounded like a joke to me," Fumihiko smiled.

"Whatever," Sakura muttered.

"So what are you doing after this Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going to the dollar store."

"Oh. Why do you need to go there?" Syaoran asked her another question.

"I need more nail polish."

"Oh…that's cool," Fumihiko mumbled.

"Yup," Sakura answered.

Just then, the boys realised Orimoto would be back and got into their seats before he opened the door a minute later.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran and Fumihiko were walking down the street. They were meeting up with Ritsou, Takashi and Eriol at the end of the street. They reached the end and saw the two of them leaning up against the wall of the building behind them. When they saw the two coming forward they straightened up and waited for them to come up to them.

"So how was detention?" Eriol smirked at them.

Syaoran shrugged, "It was detention."

"How's it going getting close to Kinomoto?" Ritsou asked.

"She actually made a joke about Mrs Wong today, and it was pretty funny," Fumihiko told them.

"I knew she had a good sense of humour, she was my lab partner remember," Takashi told them.

"And all this time I thought she didn't even know what a joke was," Eriol said chuckling.

"Well we've got to go to the dollar store right now," Syaoran told them with a serious look on his face.

"Why?" Ritsou asked with a raised eyebrow. "We never buy anything there."

"Ah, but Kinomoto does. She told us she was going there after detention," Fumihiko answered him.

"Ah another chance to get close to her eh?" Eriol asked. "What? It's not working for you in detention?"

"Well I only get like ten minutes to talk to her in that half hour," Syaoran told him.

"He does have a point guys," Takashi said.

"Alright, let's go to the dollar store," Fumihiko led them down the street.

They arrived to the dollar store five minutes later and walked inside.

"Do you have any idea where she is in here?" Ritsou asked looking at all the aisles.

"She said she needed nail polish," Syaoran told him.

"That kind of stuff is over here," Takashi said gesturing to an aisle making the guys stare at him.

"What?" he asked while they continued to stare at him. "Don't you remember? I used to work here."

"Riight, and then you got fired," Eriol said.

"It's not my fault I tripped and fell into the shelf making the aisle get trashed!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Whatever Tak," Ritsou sighed.

"Anyways, let's go find Kinomoto," Syaoran told them.

They followed Takashi through the store until he stopped in an aisle and they saw Sakura looking at the nail polish.

Syaoran walked up to her, "Hey Kinomoto."

Sakura jumped at the unexpected greeting and pulled her headphones off her ears, for once there wasn't any music playing, her ears were just cold.

"Li," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well you said you were going to be here after detention so I thought I'd come by and see you," Syaoran said with a smirk.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, just wanted to," Syaoran shrugged.

"Well you've seen me, so you can go now," Sakura told him.

"What if I don't want to go?" Syaoran asked smirking again.

"Go play with your little friends, the short one needs help with his jokes," Sakura practically ordered him.

"Nah, he's got Ritsou and Eriol to help him with those," Syaoran smiled.

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled and took some black nail polish off the shelf. She shoved it into her purse and walked past him and started heading for the door.

Syaoran followed her out and the guys followed after him as he walked out the door after her.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"What do you want now?" Sakura asked exasperated.

By now, the other boys were standing with Syaoran watching the two talk.

"You just stole that," Syaoran stated.

"Yeah, so?" Sakura said like it was no big deal.

"Why would you steal that?" Syaoran asked again.

"Cause I don't have any money," Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-but still…" Syaoran stuttered. Then after a moment of thinking what he was going to say, he said in a confused tone, "Why would you steal from the dollar store?"

All of a sudden a lady walked past them and said out of nowhere, "Because it's fun." And walked away.

Everyone stared after her for a while until she was out of sight. "Dude, did she just say because it's fun?" Takashi asked.

This made everyone, even Sakura nod and then start laughing.

TBC

A/N here's the third chapter, which I hoped you enjoyed. It's not as long as you probably would like, but the next one will be longer I swear! And remember to read and review! Ciao!


	4. What his Intentions were About

Pretty Girl

A/N Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter. I just finished up exams for this semester so I've got the whole week off! Now some of you have been saying that it's weird having Sakura as the punk/goth chick but you see, that's the personality I thought the girl in the song had so that was how I made her. Besides I think she has excellent taste in music because it's the kind of stuff I listen too. Plus her personality is kind of like mine except I've got more friends lol. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot but the song it is based off of belongs to Sugarcult.

Recap of chapter 3…

"But-but still…" Syaoran stuttered. Then after a moment of thinking what he was going to say, he said in a confused tone, "Why would you steal from the dollar store?"

All of a sudden a lady walked past them and said out of nowhere, "Because it's fun." And walked away.

Everyone stared after her for a while until she was out of sight. "Dude, did she just say because it's fun?" Takashi asked.

This made everyone, even Sakura nod and then start laughing.

Chapter 4: What His Intensions Were About

Syaoran was with his gym class on the sliding hill. Since it was nearing the end of the semester and they had already taken their exam, his gym teacher, Verg, had decided they would all go sliding for the period. He only had this class with Fumihiko and Takashi. Eriol and Ritsou had English at this time.

Syaoran was having fun but he was freezing because the snow was making his pants wet. He felt stupid how his pants were soaked and he had to walk around in wet pants all day, but at least he probably wasn't the only one. The hill they were going to had a snow machine that made snow kept it on it all year long even though there was no snow in town.

They were now back at the school and everyone was getting dismissed for lunch. Syaoran walked out of the gym where they had to go after they got back to school because Verg wanted to make sure everyone came back, he saw Sakura just closing her locker. She was obviously on her way out to lunch.

He walked up to her locker and leaned against the one beside it and smiled at her when she looked over.

"What do you want?" she asked in a rude tone. She was saying that because she was hungry and wanted him to go so she could eat.

"What do you want?" Syaoran copied her.

"Nothing," Sakura sighed.

"My pants are wet," Syaoran whined.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at him and asked, "Why?"

"Sliding," Syaoran answered.

"I hate sliding," Sakura said with a frown.

"Are you kidding me?" Syaoran asked outraged. "I love sliding, you know, it's fun for all ages."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sakura asked pointing to her face.

Syaoran pretended to study her face before saying, "I can't believe you don't like sliding." He started to shake his head in disappointment.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Fumihiko walked out of the gym and walked up to them.

"Hey Syaoran are you coming? It's lunch time," he then looked at who Syaoran was talking to and smiled, "Hey Kinomoto."

Sakura looked at him, then at what he was wearing. He was wearing a big puffy winter jacket. "Nice jacket," she said.

Fumihiko smiled, "I know eh? I like cause it makes me look muscular," he then started to make poses with his arms because the puffiness in the jacket made him look a lot more muscular than he really was. The he frowned and continued with a sad face, "But fat…" he stopped making poses and sagged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but it makes you look really fat," Syaoran sighed.

"You know, it's bad enough I know it does, but you don't have to tell me that too you know!" Fumihiko glared.

"Than why did you wear it?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My mom made me!"

"Oh of course, you always do what my mommy says," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"It was either wear it, or freeze," Fumihiko said crossing his arms.

"I would have chosen freeze," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, well I'm not you," Fumihiko said.

"Yeah, if you were me, you'd be about seven inches taller," Syaoran said with a smirk.

"You know what?" Fumihiko said raising a finger and pointing it at Syaoran, "I'm hungry, let's go eat!"

"Fine," Syaoran sighed. "See you later Kinomoto."

Sakura just waved as she headed off to lunch. She didn't understand why he was all of a sudden so interested in talking to her.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"You know what?" Fumihiko asked while all the guys were sitting around eating and talking. "I think Kinomoto likes me."

Eriol stopped eating his food for a second and asked, "What makes you think that?"

Fumihiko shrugged, "Just a feeling, the way she acts around me."

"She thinks you're lame," Syaoran stated not even looking up at them while he continued to eat his lunch.

"What? How do you know that?" Fumihiko asked wide-eyed.

"She told me, she said you have to work on your jokes."

Hearing this caused all the guys to laugh but Fumihiko.

"Oh what does she know? She's the Goth chick around school. I bet she doesn't even know what a joke is!" Fumihiko said angrily.

"Oh believe me dude," Ritsou said patting him on his back, "they do need work."

"Everyone's against me these days I swear," Fumihiko grumbled.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, one of these days we'll get bored of it," Takashi grinned.

"Really?" Fumihiko questioned.

"No, he lied," Ritsou smirked. Fumihiko glared at him and went back to his lunch.

"I have to think of a way to get detention again today…" Syaoran sighed. "How does Kinomoto do it all year? This is hard!"

"She's an expert man, that's all there is too it," Eriol patted him on the back. "And do you really have to get detention everyday to get close to her? You could just hang around school until she gets out of detention."

"Yeah but…" Syaoran stopped to think of something wrong with what he said, "that's actually a good idea."

"Of course it is," Eriol, said smugly "I thought of it."

"Anyone got a ruler?" Takashi asked.

"Why?" Ritsou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to see how much bigger his head got," Takashi stated as he went up to Eriol's face staring at it intently.

When Eriol noticed this he glared, "Will you stop that!"

"I'd say it got an inch bigger," Takashi said looking away.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A wraith with an angel's body

A demon with a smile of gold

You soul sucker

I won't become like you

Sakura was happy. This was the first time in weeks Li and Sato weren't in detention with her, which meant she was able to listen to her music in peace today. She was especially happy because one of her favourite bands was what she was listening to, Atreyu. She loved their song Bleeding Mascara.

She was just finishing up her song when Orimoto started speaking to her, so to be polite, she took off her headphones reluctantly.

"So it's just us again today eh Ms Kinomoto?" he spoke conversationally.

"Uhm, yeah it appears so…" Sakura spoke.

"Strange, I thought Mr. Li and Mr. Sato would have joined us today. I was getting used to having them around."

"It doesn't make much difference to me Mr. Orimoto," Sakura said indignantly.

"I thought it wouldn't have," Orimoto said dryly.

Sakura just shrugged at his response. It was quiet until Orimoto spoke again.

"Kinomoto, you're a pretty girl, why do you let your self be considered a loner?" Orimoto asked walking up to her desk she was sitting at.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked confused.

"You don't interact with the other students, why?"

"Because that's the way I choose to be," Sakura answered angry that he would question her choices.

"You know you may not be considered into a college you want because of your choice to not have friends."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Half the whole recommendation process is if we think you'll be able to socialize with other students," Orimoto stated.

"Who said I even wanted to go to college?"

"You do, don't you?" Orimoto questioned. "Your brother went. Don't you want to get out like he did?"

"What my onii-chan does and what I do is none or your business. If I want to spend the rest of my life working at the local Diary Queen, I will," Sakura said clenching her fists.

"But you could have so much more. You're a smart girl and could do so much better if you tried."

"I don't care if you think I could do better! It's my life and I'll act the way I want!" Sakura finally snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, my time is up for the day. See you tomorrow."

Sakura walked out of the classroom and to her locker. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to tell her to change the way she was. It wasn't her fault she didn't like people. In her opinion, people suck.

Angrily pulled everything out of her locker and into her packsack. She was mumbling incoherent things under her breath and was startled when she heard a voice.

"Whoa there. Calm down before you blow a fuse," Syaoran said standing beside her.

"Why are you still here?" Sakura mumbled.

"I was waiting for you to get out of class," Syaoran said breezily.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well I didn't get detention today so I thought I'd see you when you got out."

"Why do you all of a sudden want to spend time with me? What are your intentions Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran froze thinking how he was going to get out of this one, "Well, I want us to become friends."

"You already have friends," Sakura stated.

"Awe yes, but I want US to be friends," Syaoran stated stressing the word us.

"There's nothing special about me to be friends with," Sakura said blankly.

"But I find you interesting," Syaoran said.

"Whatever," Sakura said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Syaoran asked catching up with her.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because I gotta maw the lawn," Sakura said heaving a huge sigh of disappointment.

"You're parents make you maw the lawn? But you're a girl! It's a mans job," Syaoran stated.

"Yeah well my brother's away at school and my dad won't be home 'til late so I've got to maw it."

"That sucks," Syaoran sighed.

"Tell me about," Sakura sighed.

Everything was quiet for a while until Sakura spoke again, "I wish my lawn was emo because than it would cut itself."

Syaoran was quiet until he got what she said and started laughing. "You can make jokes!"

Sakura just smiled and continued walking.

TBC

A/N Well here is the fourth chapter of Pretty Girl. I hope you all enjoyed it and liked the bit about the emo lawn XD I thought that part was funny. Anyways remember to read and review! Ciao!


	5. And That's What You Get

Pretty Girl

A/N okay so it's Valentine's Day so I thought I better update this story. I've been meaning to do this for a while and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. The song this story is based off of is Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.

Recap of Chapter 4…

Everything was quiet for a while until Sakura spoke again, "I wish my lawn was emo because than it would cut itself."

Syaoran was quiet until he got what she said and started laughing. "You can make jokes!"

Sakura just smiled and continued walking.

Chapter 5: And That's What You Get For Falling Again

It was Valentine's Day at school and the student council was having a special going on…

"Who wants to get married!" the student council president Tomoyo Daidouji shouted in the hallway. She was walking down the hallways carrying flyers. She was a pretty girl with waist length ebony hair that was up in a ponytail today and amethyst eyes. She was shouting as loud as she could to get everyone's attention. "Come on guys! It's Valentine's Day! Make it complete by having a wedding with your sweetheart! Do it in the spirit of the day! Let there be love!"

Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Fumihiko, and Ritsou were walking down the hallway just in time to witness her yelling.

"Can you believe that?" Ritsou asked. "This year their marrying people next year they'll be sending people off for honeymoons."

"Hey I wouldn't mind going on a honeymoon," Fumihiko laughed.

"You never know, it could be fun," Eriol commented.

"You're just saying that because you like Daidouji and she's the one running the whole thing," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I do not like her!" Eriol yelled blushing.

"Please," Takashi huffed. "You drop everything to do whatever she asks you. Its like "Oh yes Tomoyo I'll do that," or "Tomoyo I can do that for you." Takashi mimicked him. And then sarcastically, "You'd probably jump off a bridge if she asked you too."

"I would not," Eriol defended himself.

"Oh you would too," Syaoran countered.

"What will it take to make you guys to shut up?" Eriol snapped.

"Admitting that you like her," Takashi answered.

"Okay well maybe I think she's pretty…" Eriol started. "And nice…and smart…and funny…and-"

"Okay man that's more than we were asking for," Syaoran cut him off.

"Heh Eriol loves Daidouji!" Takashi exclaimed.

Eriol dove at him and covered his face with his hand to make him stay quiet. "Shut up," he whispered. "She'll hear you."

"But than she would know," Syaoran pointed out since Takashi couldn't causing Takashi to nod while Eriol's hand was still over his mouth.

"So…I don't want her to find out by Takashi screaming it loud enough for the whole school to hear," Eriol snapped.

Everything was quiet while they stood in the hall with Eriol having his hand over Takashi's mouth and Syaoran standing there while Fumihiko and Ritsou continued to walk not noticing they were missing their friends.

All of a sudden the silence between the three was broken. Eriol screaming and pulling his hand away from Takashi's mouth with a disgusted look on his face, "Ewuh man! That's gross! You just licked my hand! You don't even know where these hands have been!"

Takashi straightened up and shrugged, "You weren't letting go of my face anytime soon, and it was the only thing I could think of."

"But still! You don't know where my hands have been!" Eriol continued to complain while wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Wait…" Syaoran said getting their attention. "Are you saying you stick your hands in places that we don't know? What kinds of things do you do with those hands?"

Eriol just stared at him with his mouth gaped open, "Dude, don't have such a sick mind."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura was sitting in detention like usual that day after school. It was the last day of her sentence for starting a fight. Her dad had been happy to hear that it was her last day in detention for the fight, but all she could do was respond with, "Now I have to think of something else to get in trouble for."

Her dad had gotten used to her always-getting detention. He had even changed her time of getting out of school at the regular time to the detention time. He was never happy with her for always getting in trouble but he realised he couldn't do anything about it.

Sakura had always hated it at home after school. Her brother would come home and she would hear him tell dad about his accomplishments, an A plus report, perfect report card, best mark in class on the pop quiz, everything came so easy to her brother! He was perfect in everyway, athletic, smart, popular, while she hated sports, struggled on some subjects in school, and always had trouble making friends because she didn't like people.

One day she just snapped in school and started to beat up a girl for no reason and got detention after school. That was when she realised it. It had been there all along; detention would keep her from coming home faster so she wouldn't have to listen to the usual after school talk. No more hearing "Sakura did you do as well on your test as your brother did?" the moment he mentioned it when they got home. By the time she would get home her dad would forget to ask her. She wouldn't have to try and compete with her brother. She would just be plain Sakura, the family outcast. She no longer wanted to be perfect like Touya like she wanted to be when she was little. She would try as hard as she could to be completely different from him. Touya never had a single detention in his life, she had thousands, the lowest mark Touya ever got was an A minus, hers was a D, Touya had as many friends as one could count, and she had none. She wanted to be his complete opposite which means Touya went to college so she wouldn't.

She knew that if people ever heard that story they would say it was stupid of her not wanting to go to college or try in school because her brother was perfect, but they didn't know what it was like to be always compared to him and your best wasn't good enough because his best was better.

She sighed letting her music blare into her ears waiting for detention to start. She thought she was alone again today when the door opened and Syaoran Li walked in. She held in a groan when he sat down beside her. He didn't have his little friend with him today.

Orimoto started off the detention as usual and left. Sakura, for once, was the first to speak to Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in her usual tone.

"What?" Syaoran asked surprised.

Sakura sighed annoyed that she had to repeat herself, "What are you doing here? You don't have your little friend with you today."

"Oh, that's what I thought you said," he smirked at her. "It surprised me when you were the first to speak. I thought you didn't know how to start off conversations."

"Whatever just answer the question," Sakura said angrily.

"Whoa, sorry. Hey it's Valentine's Day, no need to get so snippy," Syaoran said sarcastically. "And he didn't get detention that's why."

"And here I thought all this time he was joined at your hip," Sakura responded with sarcasm.

"Please! His hip doesn't even reach mine!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"That is true," Sakura nodded. "So what'd you do if you got detention and your friend didn't?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "I saw my cousin in the hallway and she was teaching here today and I called her by her first name. I swear she is too uptight here at school! We're cousins!"

"If she's a supply teacher than you should automatically know when she's here she's here to teach," Sakura stated smugly.

"I keep forgetting that though! I mean she visits often so I call her by her first name at home so that's okay but I always forget when I see her at school."

"Sucks to be you than," Sakura shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Syaoran sighed.

Sakura put her headphones back on her ears and started to listen to music when she heard Syaoran speaking to her again.

"What are you listening to?" he asked curiously.

"What?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I asked what are you listening to?" he repeated.

"Oh…nobody's ever asked that before," Sakura muttered to herself.

"So are you going to tell me?" Syaoran asked getting impatient.

"Oh, uhm…Jeffree Fuckin' Star!" Sakura exclaimed smiling.

"Who?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jeffree Fuckin' Star," Sakura responded again with a smile still on her face.

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You mean you don't know who Jeffree Star is?" Sakura asked with a shocked face.

"Uhm, no…" he said quietly.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you don't know who Jeffree Star is!" she said in an outrage.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Syaoran asked.

"I worship this guy! How can you not know about the guy I worship?"

"Wait, you **worship** him?" Syaoran asked with wide eyes.

"Hell yeah! What's there not to worship about him?" Sakura asked.

"Well can you explain him to me?" Syaoran asked.

"Okay well he's this guy, wait, I should be call him a her…wait! No a guy…wait…he's a transvestite who made himself a girl. He has awesome pink hair that looks so cool and he's a makeup artist. He actually is scary looking in my opinion but I think he is so cool!" Sakura explained smiling because she was talking about Jeffree.

"You worship a transvestite?" Syaoran asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah he's cool man!" Sakura exclaimed. "Besides, kids like me, we pick the weird ones to worship. I used to worship Gene Simmons 'cause I thought it was awesome that his tongue was super long and he wore makeup."

"What do you mean, 'kids like you'?" Syaoran asked.

"Emo kids," Sakura answered. "Jeffree Star is the main idol to all emo kids. Haven't you seen the things on the internet dedicated to him?"

"Apparently not…" Syaoran answered.

"Well here," Sakura said taking off her headphones and handing them to Syaoran. "This song is called Turn off the Lights by Hollywood Undead featuring Jeffree. You can see what he's like in that song."

"Do I have to?" Syaoran asked staring at them afraid of the type of music playing.

"It's either this or the Don't Cha Sex Change Remix," Sakura answered.

"This is good," Syaoran said quickly.

"Okay here it is," Sakura said handing him her headphones.

Syaoran put the headphones on his ears as his ears were blasted with the song. When he was done he took the headphones off and handed them back to her.

"Well?" Sakura asked. "What did you think?"

"Tell me again why you like that song," Syaoran asked.

"Because it ends in faggot…" Sakura answered.

Syaoran looked at her and said something that surprised her, "You seem happier now that I got you to talk about your music, how come?"

Sakura was shocked at first but recovered and just shrugged, "I guess its just cause I don't usually get to talk to people about music or Jeffree…it was fun."

"Well you know you can talk to me when you want to, I'll listen," Syaoran said honestly.

"Okay…" she whispered.

There was silence for a while until Sakura coughed and started a conversation again. "So…did you do that marriage thing going on today?"

Syaoran sighed and replied, "No, I got lots of offers but I didn't want to do it, my friend got married though," he smirked when he told her that.

"Who? Sato?" Sakura asked; he was the only one who she knew.

Syaoran laughed, "No, not him, Eriol Hiirigazawa. He's the one with the black-blue hair and glasses."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Who married him?"

"Daidouji," Syaoran smiled.

"You mean the student council president?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

"The one and only," Syaoran replied. "Eriol was happy, he's had a crush on her for a while. He practically had a heart attack when she asked him if he would marry her. Course I think she just wanted people to see that other people were doing it."

"I see," Sakura nodded.

"Yup, what about you? Did you get married?" Syaoran asked.

"No," Sakura shook her head. "It was pretty stupid anyways."

"Totally agree," Syaoran nodded.

"Do you think Orimoto died on the toilet or something?" Sakura asked noticing that their supervisor hadn't returned yet.

"Maybe," Syaoran shrugged. "Or maybe he had a date and ditched us."

"Okay, I don't even want to picture Orimoto going on a date that's just gross," Sakura made a face when she said that.

"Hey there's someone out there for everyone," Syaoran told her. "Even someone for the both of us."

TBC

A/N and here is the fifth chapter of Pretty Girl! It's Valentine's Day so I figured I better post something. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the part of Jeffree Star is because…well I worship this guy cause I'm like Sakura…my friends and I do worship him…it says so in my profile. I hope you guys didn't mind but I was looking at Sakura's personality for this story and I realised she's like my friends and I with her music and stuff so I thought, we like Jeffree so Sakura can too! Anyways remember to read and review! Ciao!


	6. For Falling Again

Pretty Girl

A/N okay so I have finally written the sixth chapter to this fic. I'm really sorry it's taken a while but I've been meaning to type it up for a while but I kinda got suspended before the March Break and was in lots of trouble…my teacher seems to think I have the worst attitude problem in the whole class and all I have to say back is he's nothing but a dick! And also I couldn't update cause there's been soe problems with my computer and Internet.

daisuski-jade-blossoms: I can't really tell you when Sakura will become Syaoran's friend but I can say it'll happen soon hopefully.

xxkrn-luvspellxx: Yeah I liked the idea of her not being prep 'cause no offence if I do have preps reading this, but I don't really like them that much. I can say for sure I am not a prep, I fit more into the emo kids category…and it's not that I have anything against preps but the ones in my school I just don't like.

VcChick: don't worry she'll notice things are moving too fast ;)

PinkAzn: I know isn't she emo? (: Her personality is based off of me a lot…except I'm more social…and I don't speak in monotones unless I'm bored…or tired

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. The song this fic is based off of belongs to Sugarcult. I do own this plot though, and my love for Sugarcult…man writing these disclaimers gets annoying.

Recap of chapter 5…

"Do you think Orimoto died on the toilet or something?" Sakura asked noticing that their supervisor hadn't returned yet.

"Maybe," Syaoran shrugged. "Or maybe he had a date and ditched us."

"Okay, I don't even want to picture Orimoto going on a date that's just gross," Sakura made a face when she said that.

"Hey there's someone out there for everyone," Syaoran told her. "Even someone for the both of us."

Chapter 6: For Falling Again

They sat there staring into each other's eyes for little bit before Sakura broke the contact and turned away.

"I guess that's true," she looked towards the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing," Sakura answered quickly.

"You know, you're different from what I always thought you were," Syaoran put his elbow up on his desk and placed his head on his hand leaning on it.

"What do you mean?" curiosity consumed her voice. She really wanted to know what Syaoran had thought of her.

"I always thought you were some loner that just loved getting in trouble. I never thought you could ever make jokes or anything, you always seemed so serious."

"There's more than meets the eye Li," she replied.

"Why do you do it than?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Try to get detention everyday," Syaoran replied.

"Something to do," Sakura shrugged.

"There's got to be more to it than that," Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why should I tell you?" Sakura yelled starting to get annoyed. "We're not even friends!"

"I told you I wanted to be friends with you," he tried to keep calm after her outburst.

"I don't need friends and I don't want friends," she snapped at him. She started to glare at him and finally Syaoran started to get mad.

"What's wrong with you?" he exploded. "Just a minute ago we were having a nice conversation and you were happy, you got to talk about your music to someone and you didn't seem like such an ice queen, but now you're biting my head off for no reason at all! I just asked you a question!"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at him. In all the years she had gone to this school and seen him from afar with his friends, she had never heard him yell or get angry like that. She recovered from her shock and yelled back, "Maybe I just don't like people getting into my business!"

"That's all you had to say and then I would have stopped asking!" Syaoran shouted back.

"Well sorry you didn't get the message at the beginning!" Sakura yelled getting up from her seat and moving to a desk at the back of the room. Right when she sat down and put her headphones on, Orimoto walked into the room.

He mouthed words to them that she couldn't hear over the music but figured it was something along the lines of, "Good, you're both still here." He sat down at his desk and Sakura took time to look at him.

His hair was dishevelled and she could faintly see some pink lipstick on his neck. 'Looks like Li was right, he did have a date.' She thought with absolutely no humour.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"So what was your first detention alone with Kinomoto like?" Fumihiko asked Syaoran later that day.

"Terrible," Syaoran groaned as he remembered the fight they had.

"How so?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Everything was going fine and we were actually having a normal conversation and then all of a sudden she had a major mood swing and started biting my head off! I swear she must have been having PMS or something!" Syaoran explained.

"Wow," all his friends chorused.

"I should have been there with you man," Fumihiko sympathised. "She seems to like me, she's nice whenever I'm around. Maybe she wants me instead of you."

"She mocks you when you're not around," Syaoran responded.

"Its all hidden flattery," Fumihiko shook it off.

"I think its just mockery," Takashi replied.

"Shut up! What do you know?" Fumihiko's face started going red.

"More than yo-"

"Okay back to my problem here!" Syaoran interrupted what was about to be a fight.

"So getting Kinomoto harder than you thought it would be?" Ritsou asked with a smirk.

"She's just so hard to figure out," Syaoran shook his head.

"Tak," Eriol said to his friend. "You were her lab partner before right?"

"Yeah," Takashi replied.

"Did she ever open up to you at all? You know talk about stuff? Anything that can help Syaoran out in getting to know her?" Eriol asked hopefully.

"Not really…" Takashi said thoughtfully. "I tried to get her to talk to me, but all she really did was listen to her ipod. I did get her to talk a little bit by begging her to talk to me. I know she has an older brother, her mom died when she was little, and her favourite band is Bullet for my Valentine."

"That's more than what any of us know," Ritsou sighed.

"I know she worships some guy named Jeffree Star," Syaoran added.

"Who's that?" Fumihiko asked making a face at the name.

"I dunno," Syaoran said. "She told me he was some kind of transvestite with pink hair."

"She worships a transvestite?" Eriol asked.

"Apparently emo kids adore him."

"Weird…" they all chorused again.

"Okay well maybe you'll have better luck with her tomorrow Syaoran," Ritsou replied.

Syaoran nodded his head and they all started to head separate ways to go home for supper.

"I just hope she doesn't hate me tomorrow or this bet goes down the tubes," Syaoran muttered to himself on his way home.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next day at school Sakura was not happy. Not only did she have to think of a new way to get detention, but she also figured that Syaoran was going to try and talk to her about their argument in detention yesterday. She had let her guard down talking to him yesterday; they were acting like…friends for a minute there. She didn't like the idea of being his friend. She had just been so happy to have someone ask her what music she was listening to; she just couldn't help herself but act that way. She wasn't going to let that happen again though.

She was in her second period class. It was geography. She hated this class with a passion; next to math it was her worst subject. Not only did she have troubles whenever a map was slapped in front of her face, but she absolutely despised the teacher.

The teacher was a man named Mr. Okiayu. He was a middle-aged man that was very hairy; he looked like he never shaved. He had no respect for his students and always expected you to know the answer to his question before he had even taught you that part of geography. He also smelled horrible! He was in fact, allergic to deodorant. His body couldn't use anything that had perfumes in it, which meant he also couldn't use most soap. Because of his little B.O problem, his room was always freezing with no heat on so he wouldn't start sweating. Sakura had wondered to herself one time why he couldn't just wear a car freshener around his neck…at leas than he would smell better.

She had a very bad relationship with this teacher, he was the one that gave her most of her detentions, and even though most of the time in this class she didn't do anything, he was just like that. He also kept them in at lunchtime, not after school. That was something she hated. She didn't like sitting in his class when it was time to be eating.

He started walking around the classroom doing a homework check. She hadn't done the homework. She had forgotten her book in her locker and didn't feel like coming back to school to retrieve it. It had turned out she wasn't the only one who hadn't finished her homework that day.

"All the students who didn't finish their homework last night are to stay here after the bell to get it done!" Mr. Okiayu yelled to the class. "In other words, you've all got detention!"

Students in the class groaned while Sakura just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be staying in at lunch for detention that just wasn't right. She may get detention often, but it's different when it's after school, lunchtime was time she got to eat!

She pulled out the homework that she didn't do and started working on it while he went about with his lesson. She ignored everything he said and got her homework finished. When the bell rang the class started empting out and she and about ten others stayed in their seats. While the others worked she waited a little bit while Okiayu went on about how they should remember to do their homework. Eventually, she stood up with her paper to hand it in.

"Are you finished Kinomoto?" he sneered.

"Yes," she replied in her usual monotone. (A/N I just thought I'd mention that this is based off of me and what I said to my geography…lmao I got in so much trouble from my parents later…)

"Well then you can just sit back down!" he mocked her.

She sat back down in her seat in a huff almost making her desk almost tip over when she hit it. She sat there quietly for a little bit until she couldn't take it anymore and stood up ready to walk out.

"Going somewhere Kinomoto?" he asked.

"I want to eat my lunch," she replied.

"Yeah well I want to talk to your father," he answered smugly thinking he got her to behave.

"Go ahead!" she yelled angrily.

"Okay, fine I will and I'll tell him about your attitude problem as well!" he retorted.

"Go ahead! I don't really care!" she continued to yell back.

"And you can finish this detention with me after school!" he finalized the argument.

Sakura was so mad at him right then that she didn't even notice it was her ticket to detention later, "No way!" and she started walking to the door. "What do you want me to do with my homework?" she asked holding up the homework she had done in class for him.

"I don't want it!" he responded. "I wanted it at the beginning of class I don't need it now," he smirked at her.

When he said that all the students in the room finishing the homework looked up at him with shocked expressions all thinking the same thing, "then why am I here?" That made Sakura snap more than she already had and held her homework in his face and ripped it to shreds.

"You can march right down to the office now," he seethed.

"Fuck that!" Sakura yelled in his face. She could tell she was getting on his last nerve. "Fuck you and fuck your class!" she started walking out the door.

"That's it! You're suspended! Don't come here for the next three days!" he yelled after her.

"Good and maybe while I'm gone you can take a bath you smell like ass!" she yelled slamming the door and heading to her locker to get her stuff. She was happy she wasn't going to be there for the next few days.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran was sitting in a class after lunch with his friends. This was one class he and his friends all had together, Kinomoto was also in this class but he hadn't seen her since math. He was wondering if she was avoiding him, but why should she have to avoid him? All he was going to say was he was sorry.

The class he was in was…parenting. A class he was forced to take because he needed the credit to graduate. Although he didn't think he would actually get the credit because he was failing. The teacher, Mrs. Yuzuharu, walked into the class wheeling in a lot of dolls in what appeared to be a wheelbarrow.

"Okay class, today you are all going to receive a doll. That doll will represent a baby. You will be the parents to that baby. I have put you all up in pairs and you will work together to take care of the baby's every need. Don't even try just ignoring it because there's a computer built inside it that tells me if you're treating it correctly," she explained to the class.

The class groaned as she explained everything that would need to be done to take care of the baby. No one in the class wanted to be taking care of a baby. Friends from older grades had talked about this project; they said how the babies woke you up in the middle of the night crying.

"Okay here are the pairs!" Mrs. Yuzuharu said with enthusiasm.

She went down the list of names with everyone's partner. Some people groaned in distaste at their partner, others smiled happily. Eriol was one that couldn't stop smiling. He was paired with Tomoyo.

"Can you believe my luck man?" he whispered over to Syaoran. "First she asks me to marry her for Valentines Day and now I'm her partner in a parenting project!"

"You're a lucky man dude," Syaoran patted his friend on the back.

Fumihiko was one that wasn't happy; he was paired with Keiko Saiko. "Man I can't stand her! She's way too tall and she's so annoying…besides, she likes you," he said narrowing his eyes at Syaoran.

"Okay, first of all, everyone is pretty much taller than you so you think everyone is too tall, and second of all I know she likes me, she flirts with me all the time," Syaoran sat back listening for when his name would be called.

Takashi got paired with a girl named Chiharu Mihara and he didn't seemed to be complaining. Ritsou was paired up with a girl named Naoko Yanagisawa, he also wasn't complaining.

He listened closely until she reached the end of her list. She looked around the room and faced him. "Mr. Li, I have you paired up with Ms. Kinomoto but it appears she won't be joining us for the first couple of days…"

"Why's that?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"She got suspended right before lunch for back talking to Mr. Okiayu," someone in the room laughed. "Haha you should have seen it! It was awesome!"

"Quiet!" Mrs. Yuzuharu snapped at him. "You'll be a single parent for the first few days Mr. Li, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Syaoran grumbled. He wasn't looking forward to taking care of the doll on his own for a while.

"Look on the bright side Syaoran," Takashi offered. "Chicks dig men with kids."

Syaoran clenched his fists before shouting out to his friend annoyed, "But it's a doll!"

TBC

A/N I know it's been over a month since I last updated but at least it's up now and I also realize this chapter is a little shorter than I'd hoped it would be but I guess it's long enough. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to read and review! I'll be updating I Write Sins not Tragedies soon, I've almost got the whole next chapter finished so look out for that. Anyways, ciao!


	7. You Can Never Get 'Em

Pretty Girl

A/n I'm soryy I haven't updated in awhile! I had a total writers block! I started this chapter at the beginning of the month and I didn't get it finished until just now! I've also been pretty busy, things around here have been pretty hectic plus I had my birthday (I'm finally 15!) and I went on a trip with my family for a week which kinda sucked cause it was with my family…I was also sick for a whole week and was too miserable to write. Anyways enough with excuses here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I also do not own the song this fic is based off of, that belongs to Sugarcult. I do own this plot though, everything that isn't Cardcaptors comes from my lovely little head.

Recap of chapter 6…

"Quiet!" Mrs. Yuzuharu snapped at him. "You'll be a single parent for the first few days Mr. Li, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Syaoran grumbled. He wasn't looking forward to taking care of the doll on his own for a while.

"Look on the bright side Syaoran," Takashi offered. "Chicks dig men with kids."

Syaoran clenched his fists before shouting out to his friend annoyed, "But it's a doll!"

Chapter 7: You can never get 'em

Sakura sighed in boredom up in her room the next day. Her dad had not been too happy with her when he found out that she was suspended. He knew she and that teacher didn't get along, but he had never thought she would blow up on him like that. Because he hadn't been too happy, he decided that she couldn't leave her room at all for the next three days of her suspension. She hadn't really cared at first because she liked being in her room anyways, that was until he wouldn't even let her leave to use the bathroom…he brought her in a port-a-potty. The very idea of using it disgusted her. He also decided that he would deliver her meals to her so she couldn't leave to get food.

At first she thought she could just leave when he went to work and had the whole house to herself, that was, until he decided to keep her door locked. She knew she should have learned how to pick locks when she was younger.

The only thing to do all day was listen to music, read or watch TV. TV was ruled out because daytime TV sucked and was nothing but boring soap operas which she hated watching. She walked over to her bookshelf to look at any good books she owned. She scanned over the titles printed on the sides of the books and decided that none of them seemed interesting right now. It was then she decided to look through her vast CD collection. She had three whole stands full of CDs so she had many to choose from.

"Hmm, what all do I have?" she asked herself.

After ten minutes of looking she had pulled out four CDs to choose from.

"Okay, you are my choices," she spoke to the CDs. "It's between We Are Scientists, Nightwish, The Academy Is…, and Jack's Mannequin."

She stared at them trying to think of how to decide which to listen to. Finally she decided what she was going to do, "Eenie, meanie, mynie, moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eenie, meanie, mynie, moe. My mother says to pick the very best one and it is Y – O – U!" she sang while pointing to the CDs. At the end she ended up picking The Academy Is… "Well let's put you in my stereo."

She picked up the CD case and walked over to her stereo. She opened the case and placed the CD in and pressed play. When the CD started playing she headed back to her bed and laid down listening to the music.

Attention! Attention!

May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,

if only, if only for one second.

"I wonder what I'm missing in school today?" she muttered to herself. As she realised what she just said she snapped her eyes open, "What am I thinking? I hate school! I don't care if I'm missing something!"

This table has taken a turn for the worst.

Rock bottom and over the edge

well it's not like it hurts that much anyway.

Upside down and inside out.

When I leave here I'm going alone.

Well it's not like it hurts much anyway.

"But still, I wondering what's going on in that stupid parenting class," she said thoughtfully to herself. "I hear at some point they give you a baby…EWUH I don't want to take care of some stupid doll! I'm not four!"

Attention! Attention!

May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,

if only, if only for one second.

Will you hear what I have to say?

Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?

To the fact that we could have something that'll never happen.

Will you hear what I have to?

"If I have to take care of some kid, than that means I can't keep my headphones on because I have to listen to it!" she thought horrified. "That's torture!"

This balance has weighed out our hearts desire.

I'm trying to make it alone.

Well it's not like it hurts that much anyway.

Upside down and inside out.

When I leave here I'm going alone.

But I'm dying, I'm dying to touch.

Well it's not like it hurts much anyway.

"Maybe I could ditch the doll with my partner," she thought. "I mean, it's not like people will actually want to work with me…"

Attention! Attention!

May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,

if only, if only for one second.

Will you hear what I have to say?

Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?

To the fact that we could have something, something.

"Why am I even thinking about this? I don't even know if the project had been handed out? Being trapped in my room must have made me go crazy! I'm talking to myself more than usual!"

Attention! Attention!

May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,

if only, if only for one second.

Will you hear what I have to say?

Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?

To the fact that we could have something that'll never happen.

Will you hear what I have to?

"God I really shouldn't have gotten suspended," she muttered. "Why didn't I just do the normal thing and fake sick? Then I wouldn't be trapped in my room!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Attention! Attention!

Upside down and inside out.

Attention! Attention!

Upside down and inside out.

"I never did like that song," she murmured when the song finished. "That's why I was talking to myself! I was trying to block the song out!" she decided even thought it was a lie because she liked every song by the band.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran came to school pushing his doll in a stroller he had found in his garage from when he was a baby. He felt like such a loser pushing a doll around in a stroller. He felt like a four-year-old girl! He looked around at some of the students in the school. He noticed some of the people in his class were pushing their dolls around in strollers as well. AND THEY WERE ALL GIRLS!

"I hate being a single dad," he sighed.

Just then his friends came over to him grinning from ear to ear while looking at his stroller. When they got right in front of him he rolled his eyes waiting for what kind of mockery they had for him.

"How's single parenthood?" Eriol grinned.

"Fine," he answered bitterly.

"Is it hard being a mother and father to the baby?" Ritsou asked smirking..

"Now that you mention it, it is," he glared. "And when my partner comes back to school she is going to help out."

"For some reason I can't picture her doing that," Takashi said thoughtfully.

"I don't care if she wants to do it or not, she's going to! I am failing this class as it is, I don't need her making it worse!" Syaoran growled. He had sworn to himself last night when he was woken up at three o'clock by the crying doll that he would not let Sakura Kinomoto and her attitude make him fail more than he already was.

"Hah, good luck to you there man, Kinomoto barely does her regular assignments, like she would care about this one," Eriol chuckled.

"Oh believe," he stated seriously, "she's going to."

"Yeah well in case she doesn't, we feel for you man," Eriol patted him on his back.

"Thanks," Syaoran said sarcastically. "It means so much to me that you care."

"That's what friends are for," Takashi grinned.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued to push the stroller into the school with the girls. He was so going to kill Sakura for getting suspended.

'I wonder if she got suspended to get out of this' he bitterly thought.

He continued to walk down the hallway, some immature guys were laughing at him as he passed them making him clench his fists as he tried to ignore them.

"Just ignore them, they're not worth getting angry over," he muttered over and over to himself as he walked passed them.

Finally he reached his locker. He carefully took the doll out acting as if it was a real child. He put the doll in one arm as he closed up the stroller and tried to fit it into his thin locker. After a couple minutes of figuring out how to stick it in there without it getting stuck or taking up to much room he came out in victory. He was happy that they were in a school with bigger lockers than the ones they showed on TV or else he would have been screwed.

Sighing, he took out his books for his first class. He groaned when he realized he would have to take the doll into class with him.

'Great,' he thought, Mr. Iwao loved to mock his students. That was why he was the second least popular teacher in school. The first was the geography teacher, Mr. Okiayu. He mocked students too, almost came close to getting punched by one of the students before.

Awe he remembered that like it was yesterday, the guy that almost punched him was one of his friends Hiro Wantanabe. Hiro wasn't a bad guy, he was just very cocky and didn't get along with teachers. Hiro was also a guy people didn't like to mess with because he was very big, weight wise, and had some very tough friends as well. He was what some of the kids here called a stoner. He spent his break between classes smoking weed with his other friends but never got busted in school for being high. As dumb as he was, Syaoran was impressed how he got away with being high in school. The kid was like Eriol and needed glasses so instead of wearing regular glasses he got prescription sunglasses to shade his eyes so nobody could see his eyes, which was always the give away if you were stoned. The teachers couldn't tell him to remove them because he needed them to see. That was why Syaoran figured Hiro wasn't as dumb as he looked. He laughed every time he remembered what went on that day when Hiro came close to punching Okiayu.

**/)Flashback(\**

A fifteen year-old Syaoran was sitting in geography class waiting for the class to start when he saw Hiro Wantanabe walk in with a new haircut, it was a big change from his old hair that had been longer and puffy on his head because of the curls in his hair. This cut was short and didn't stick out on his head. He sat down at the empty desk next to Syaoran.

"Hey," he drawled out. That was the way Hiro talked. His voice had a mellow tone to it that caused all his sentences to come out in a drawl. Syaoran always thought it was cool the way he talked.

"Hey," Syaoran replied back. "Nice haircut."

"I swear man," Hiro glared. "Mock my hair and I will kick your ass so hard you'll feel it in the next century."

"I wasn't mocking it," he spoke in a monotone to show he wasn't afraid.

"Good," Hiro slouched in his seat.

The bell rang and Okiayu-sensei walked into the room to start the lesson. He started calling attendance. When he was finished he looked over at Hiro and started laughing.

"Nice haircut! Did your mom do it Wantanabe?"

Syaoran saw Hiro clench his fists as he answered, "No but if you'd like her to do your hair I'm sure she'd agree for a certain price."

"And look like you? I don't think so," he continued to laugh.

"What's wrong with it?" Hiro had a clenched jaw now.

"Everything! It's almost as ugly as your face!" the sensei continued to mock.

That was it, Syaoran knew Hiro would explode now, "So I'm ugly now am I? Why don't you go look in a fucking mirror asshole! Oh wait, you'd probably break it with that piece of shit looking face of yours!" Hiro exploded.

Okiayu stopped laughing and walked up to Hiro's desk, "Go to the office right now!"

"Gladly!" Hiro got up and Okiayu followed him to the door.

Right before Hiro was about to walk out Okiayu spoke again, "And don't come back in here until your hair grows back," he smirked. Syaoran watched Hiro raise his fist with a pissed off expression on his face but shook his head realizing he wasn't worth it and left the room.

That was the closest a student had ever come to punching a teacher so far…

**/)End Flashback(\**

Syaoran smiled at the memory as he walked into class carrying the doll like he was supposed to. He cringed when the bell rang and Iwao-sensei walked in. He knew he was going to be mocked.

After attendance was taken Iwao looked over at him and smirked. Syaoran felt dread come over him.

"Mr. Li, I wasn't aware that teenage boys played with dolls," the class laughed and Syaoran sank into his seat.

'Damn you Kinomoto!' his mind screamed in embarrassment.

TBC

A/n okay so here's the long awaited chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but at least while I was gone I had my birthday D: I also got to see Hairspray the Musical which was awesome and I think everyone should go see (: anyways remember to read and review and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Ciao!


	8. Out of Your Head

Pretty Girl

A/n I am so sorry this has taken so long but you see I started typing this out a very long time ago, but then my computer froze on me when I was almost half way done and I had to restart my computer and found out that almost everything except two sentences of what I typed was gone! Well all I can say about that is I went into a bit of depression from my story and didn't feel like writing for awhile until yesterday I got a review that told me to update and I realized that…I have fans! Anyways I hope this chapter is good enough considering how long you guys had to wait for it. I also may not be updating my other stories until about three weeks because I have exams coming up and I really need to study…I'm not really doing so hot in some classes.

Jenni: thanks for reminding me about the story and letting me know I was pissing people off :P

Broadway Belle: I know Hairspray is amazing! I wish I could see it again…I bought the old DVD but it just wasn't the same when they didn't sing Mama I'm a Big Girl Now.

J.F.Mitchell: There probably will be but this is more focused on Sakura and Syaoran, I may focus a little on them later.

bright-eyesxX: yeah they are great bands and yeah I'm kind of not exactly looking forward to them becoming friends because it may not be as funny :P but they will eventually.

-Kori Kage Tenshi-: I know eh? The teacher he's based off of is a retard in real life too! I'm so happy that school is ending so I never have to be in his class ever again!…hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though, but the song the story is based off of belongs to Sugarcult and the song mentioned in this chapter belongs to Motley Crue…I own my love for both songs though and that has to count for something right?

Recap of chapter 7…

Syaoran smiled at the memory as he walked into class carrying the doll like he was supposed to. He cringed when the bell rang and Iwao-sensei walked in. He knew he was going to be mocked.

After attendance was taken Iwao looked over at him and smirked. Syaoran felt dread come over him.

"Mr. Li, I wasn't aware that teenage boys played with dolls," the class laughed and Syaoran sank into his seat.

'Damn you Kinomoto!' his mind screamed in embarrassment.

Chapter 8: Out of your head

Syaoran gave a sigh of relief when he realized what today was. Today was the day Kinomoto came back after her suspension.

He pushed his stroller down the hall ignoring all the snigger people who were watching him. Although this had been going on for the past two days, he still felt extremely embarrassed every time they laughed at him. He sighed with relief when he arrived at his locker. He quickly took the doll out of the stroller and held it in one arm while the other squeezed the stroller in the small space known as his locker. He grabbed his books for math and held them with one arm and some how got his locker closed and started heading to class not even worrying about finding his friends, they were part of the kids that mocked him because of the doll; lucky bastards all had girl partners that were taking care of them. He was really starting to notice the gender biased issues going around the school. This was mostly because the girls with dolls didn't get made fun of but he being a guy did. He couldn't wait to get Kinomoto to hold the doll for once.

Walking towards his class, still ignoring all the funny looks he was receiving, he saw Kinomoto walking down the hall with her books on her way to math. The only thought going through his head was, "Thank god!"

He ran as fast as he could dodging other hallway pedestrians until he came right in front of Sakura Kinomoto. She had her headphones on as usual and was staring at him blankly wondering what he was doing standing in front of her. He yanked the headphones off her ears making her give a shout of protest but he just ignored her. He shoved the doll into her arms with a force that made her stumble backwards a bit. Before she could ask what the hell he thought he was doing he spoke quickly.

"Us partners, parenting class, embarrassed me enough, your turn," and he ran off to class before she could say anything to him making her watch his retreating figure run down the hallway.

When he arrived in class, he sighed as he sat in his desk, "That went well," he said to himself.

The class started filling up as the first bell went off. Right before the last bell rang, Kinomoto came trudging into the classroom with a not so happy look on her face. She was still carrying the doll and textbooks and glaring daggers at him. Iwao-sensei saw her standing there with the doll and announced to the class.

"Why Miss Kinomoto, you are by far the last person I would consider mother material, what is Mrs. Yuzuharu thinking?"

The class erupted in laughter and agreement as Sakura glared at all of them before taking her seat and ignoring the embarrassment she just had to endure. Syaoran watched her take her seat and felt a bit of respect for her over come him.

"She took the laughter of the first day a lot better than I did…" he thought to himself.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura had been miserable all day thanks to the doll that Syaoran had shoved into her arms this morning. She had to deal with people all day telling her she wasn't the mother type because of her personality. She had almost lashed out on Mr. Iwao when he had said that to her in front of the whole class. It wasn't her fault she was forced to take the class, not like she was actually doing well in the class, but still. With this project she would have to do a decent job just because it was part of Li's mark too. She may not be the nicest person around but she wasn't going to take someone down with her in her spiral of failure when that someone didn't deserve it. And he had said he wanted to be her friend…even though she didn't want friends, it was nice and she would feel guilty for once if she caused him to fail. He wasn't that bad a guy.

As she started to leave the school she heard someone call out to her, she for once wasn't wearing her headphones. She was also still upset when Li had pulled them right off of her ears…but she wasn't going to tell him that. She looked over and saw Li running towards her with a…stroller?

She stopped walking as he ran up to her dragging the stroller with him. When he got there he placed the stroller in front of her. "I've been using this to push the doll around for the past few days, you can use while it's your turn with the doll."

She stared at him with no expression, "Why don't you take this stupid doll? I don't want it," she tried to hand over the doll to him but he wouldn't take it.

"Are you kidding? I've had to take care of that stupid piece of plastic for three days now. If I have to wake up for a fourth night in a row at three AM to it crying…I'll die!"

Sakura sighed annoyed, "So I HAVE to take care of it tonight?"

"Take care of him for the next three days and we can each take care of him for half the day each on the fourth day, that way it's even time spent with it and by then, it'll be time to hand it in."

"I guess that works," she sighed sadly until a thought struck her and she shouted, "HEY! Since when is the doll a boy? Why can't it be a girl?"

Syaoran shrugged and smirked, "I was the one here the day he was assigned, therefore I am given the right to choose if it's a boy or girl."

"That's not fair," Sakura frowned.

"Your fault for getting suspended," he replied and turned to walk away.

As he was walking, Sakura shouted to his back before she started to head home, "Than I'm going to name him!" the only response she got was him raising his left arm to wave while he continued walking forward not even looking at her.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

When Sakura arrived home she realized that she was home earlier than usual and realized that she never had detention that day. To say she was surprised was an understatement. This was the first time since fourth grade that she had not had a detention. "That suspension must have done something to thing to me…" she mumbled to herself.

She headed up the stairs to her room carrying her doll. When she arrived in her room, she sat down on her bed Indian style and held the doll up to her face.

"So he decided that you're going to be a boy. I'm going to decide what your name is going to be though okay?" she asked as if the doll was listening. "Now this name has to be absolutely perfect. Maybe I'll get some inspiration soon. But now I also want a child of mine to like and appreciate good music, so I'm going to put the radio on for you okay?"

She walked up to her stereo and put on her favourite radio station and listened to the song that was coming on.

Rat-tailed Jimmy is a second hand hood

Deals down in Hollywood

Got a '65 Chevy with primered flames

Traded for some powdered goods

Jigsaw Jimmy, he's runnin' a gang

But, I hear he's doin' okay

Got a cozy little job

Sells the Mexican mob

Packages of candy cane

Sakura paused just standing in the middle of her room just listening to the song. "I know I know this song…" she muttered to herself. She waited patiently until she could hear the chorus.

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood

He's the one that makes you feel alright

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood

He's gonna be your Frankenstein

Realization dawned on her as she heard the chorus. She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out immediately.

Cops on the corner always ignore

Somebody's gettin' paid

Jimmy's got it wired

Law's for hire

Got it made in the shade

Got a little hideaway, does business all day

But at night he'll always be found

Sellin' sugar to the sweet

People on the street

Call this Jimmy's town

"Oh my god, how could I not recognize this song? This is the greatest song by this band of all time! Do you hear this song son? This is forever going to be your favorite song." She continued to talk to the doll like it was a real person.

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood

He's the one that makes you feel alright

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood

"I think I may know exactly what I'm going to name you…" she trailed off continuing to listen to the song.

got one thing you'll understand (Dr. Feelgood)

He's not what you'd call a glamorous man (Dr. Feelgood)

Got one thing that's easily understood (Dr. Feelgood)

He's the only one they call Dr. Feelgood

Oh, yeah

She sat down on the bed picking up the doll and continued to listen to the song playing.

He'll tell you he's the king of these Barrio streets

Movin' up from Shangra-La

Came by his wealth as a matter of luck

Says he never broke no law

Two-time loser runnin' out of juice

Time to move out quick

Heard a rumor goin' round

Jimmy's goin' down

This time it's gonna stick

Listening to the song she knew exactly what she was going to name this doll.

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood

He's the one that makes you feel alright

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood

"What are the odds that Motley Crue would play while I'm trying to think of a name?" she whispered to herself.

Let him soothe your soul, just take his hand (Dr. Feelgood)

Some people call him and evil man (Dr. Feelgood)

Let him introduce himself real good (Dr. Feelgood)

He's the only one they call Dr. Feelgood

She started mouthing the words to Dr. Feelgood, she had decided she would reveal the doll's new name once the song was over.

I've got one thing you'll understand (Dr. Feelgood)

He's not what you'd call a glamourous man (Dr. Feelgood)

Got one thing that's easily understood (Dr. Feelgood)

He's the only one they call Dr. Feelgood

She didn't like to let people know, but Motley Crue was one of her favourite bands. To say she was happy when they got back together would be an understatement. Ecstatic was more like it.

Dr. Feelgood repeat

When the song had finished she picked up the doll and held him to her room like Rafiki the baboon did on the Lion King when Simba was being presented to the pride lands…only this time there was really nothing to present him to except maybe a stereo, TV, and a bookshelf, and announced his name like it was the most precious thing in the world to her.

"Your name is from this day, after god himself…next to Chuck Norris, Tommy Lee!"

She was all smiles for the rest of the day.

TBC

A/n well there is the next chapter and once again I am so sorry it is so late! I'll try harder next time. Look out for the next chapter of I Write Sins Not Tragedies soon…hopefully. Remember to read and review! Ciao!


	9. And That's what you Get pt2

Pretty Girl

A/N okay do I have like no excuse for this being so late but I'll try using the usual excuse with school keeping me busy and stuff like that, the holidays are a busy time for my family so I had like no time to type it up over my Christmas break and my old computer that I had more than half of this chapter typed up on crashed a little while ago so I had to get a new one and lost all my old files and kinda lost my will to write for a while but now it's finally up and all I can hope for is that I still have my loyal reviewers on my side. Anyways happy new year and happy holidays to everyone even though their like over now and I'm really upset about going back to school because that means exams are coming…but oh well!

superelle: I'm glad I introduced you to your favourite song, I agree Pretty Girl is a very good song…who couldn't like it? Anyways here's the update you asked for.

xOxAlicexOx: glad you like the music I put in this fic :P

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do not own the song Pretty Girl which this fic is based off of, that belongs to Sugarcult. I do own this plot though, and Ritsou and Fumihiko…that's something right?

Recap of chapter 8…

"Your name is from this day, after god himself…next to Chuck Norris, Tommy Lee!"

She was all smiles for the rest of the day.

Chapter 9: And That's What you get 2

The next day at school Sakura was quietly walking down the halls pushing the stroller with the doll which she officially named Tommy Lee last night. She ignored the looks people gave her because they were actually surprised to see she, Sakura Kinomoto, making an actual effort in a class assignment.

She got to her locker and gently lifted Tommy out of his stroller and held him while she, with some difficulty, folded the stroller and shoved it into her locker, which had pretty much nothing in it to begin with(A/n sorta like my brothers locker…-.-'). She grabbed what she needed and headed to her math class with Tommy in her arms.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He was walking down the hallway with his friends not really paying attention to whatever it was that Fumihiko was saying, he was just enjoying the feeling of not having that stupid doll in his life anymore…well at least for the next few days.

"So I make one mistake by accidentally pulling the dolls arm off and Saiko tells me that she doesn't want me to be a part of the project anymore! Now she's going to tell Yuzuharu-sensei that I didn't participate and now I'm going to fail while she gets all the marks! Can you believe that?!" Fumihiko vented out to them.

"And how did you pull this dolls arm off?" Ritsou raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I was trying to be a good daddy by dancing with my child by doing the airplane disco move. How was I supposed to know that spinning her too fast would make her arm come loose?

"It's a her?" Eriol asked.

"Saiko decided it was going to be a girl," he muttered. "Her name is Sumiko just because that's the name she's 'always' wanted to name her daughter when she had one. Can this project get any lamer?"

"I don't think it's so bad," Syaoran spoke for the first time that whole conversation.

"What? Just the other day you said you hated it," Eriol said while he and the other two looked at him confusedly.

"That was when I was stuck being a single dad, now I'm free of that stupid doll for the next couple of days while Kinomoto takes care of it. I finally got a decent sleep to make up for the last four days," Syaoran told them smiling.

"Ah so now Kinomoto's the one being tortured by that doll so you're happy about the project, right?" Ritsou asked smirking.

"You got it," Syaoran nodded his head.

"You're such a sadist," Eriol shook his head at him.

He only shrugged in response.

"Li you should have been using this project as an excuse to spend time with her," Fumihiko stated.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran looked at him confused.

"Do you not remember our bet that you could get a date with Kinomoto?" Fumihiko questioned.

"Of course I remembered," he avoided eye contact with him," I'm just slowly getting her to trust me before I ask her out is all."

"He forgot," Ritsou commented dryly.

"I said I didn't!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Whatever you say," Ritsou rolled his eyes.

"I didn't forget about it," Syaoran muttered under his breath trying to convince himself more than his friends.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was after school when Syaoran saw Sakura walking home pushing the stroller with the doll inside and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Kinomoto!" he called running over to her.

She looked at him as he came running over to her and stopped walking, but didn't say anything when he stopped beside her.

"So, how are things? He asked trying to make conversation with the quiet girl.

"Fine…" she answered unsurely, "And yourself?"

"Good…good," he replied, "Can I walk you home?"

"I think you should be asking if you could walk 'us' home," she smiled gesturing to the doll in the stroller.

"Right, right, can I walk you 'two' home?" he asked again smirking.

"Well I guess a baby needs to spend time with his daddy…okay, yes you can walk us home," she nodded her head to give her consent.

"Thank you for allowing me to."

"Don't mention it."

"So how was your first night with him?" Syaoran asked as they started to walk.

"Pretty good, I gave him a name," Sakura responded.

"Really?" he sounded interested. "And what name would that be?"

"Tommy Lee."

"Tommy Lee?"

"Yeah, Tommy Lee," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No… but why Tommy Lee?"

"I was listening to Motley Crue last night and it came to me, you do know who Motley Crue are right?"

"Of course, anyone who doesn't deserves to be shot, Tommy Lee's the drummer to the band, pretty cool idea naming him after a musician."

"I know glad I thought of it," she winked at him.

"My personal favorite by them is Kick start my Heart," Syaoran told her.

"Mine too," she smiled at him. "And the best part about him being named after Tommy is that he has the same last name as you only spelt different." She pointed out.

"True, so true."

"So why did you want to walk me home?" Sakura asked not looking at him.

"Well you know when the new year started I decided I wanted to make my New Years Resolution to be to get more exercise," he lied.

"New Years Resolution?" Sakura asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you know, the goals you set for yourself when a new year starts," Syaoran explained to her like she was stupid.

"I know what a new years resolution is!" Sakura exclaimed in her defense.

"Okay well now you know what mine is…so what was yours?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't have one," she claimed looking straight ahead.

"What?" Syaoran asked shocked. "Why not?"

"Because if I don't have one, I can't break it," she smirked at him.

"Ah, touché," he replied.

"I thought it was a good excuse."

"It's a very good excuse."

"So are ready to tell me the real reason you wanted to walk me home?"

"What do you mean? I told you my reason," he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah like I'm supposed to believe an excuse like it's your new years resolution, honestly Li, it's February! New Years Resolutions are usually broken by now, so tell me the real reason."

"Do I really need a reason?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to spend time with you, maybe we could work together on the parenting project for awhile?"

"If you really want to…" she sounded surprised at his answer. "My dad won't be home till late so it'll just be us and Tommy." Sakura looked down at the stroller while she walked not being able to look at him.

"I want to," he told her making her look up.

"What happened to getting me to take care of him for three days alone so you could get pay back for me getting suspended and leaving you for three days alone?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him again.

"I guess I missed the little guy is all," he shrugged.

"Okay then, I guess that's a good enough reason." They were quiet for a bit, "Well, here's my house."

"Okay."

They took Tommy out of the stroller and folded it up, then headed inside. "I have a bed for him upstairs in my room, you can come up if you want," Sakura called over her shoulder as she headed upstairs.

Syaoran followed her until they got to her room. He looked around a bit and noticed that it wasn't anything special, but she did have a very large music collection.

"Enough CD's over there?" he joked while she bent down and put Tommy in the little cradle she had out for him.

"You can never have too much music," was her simple reply.

"I guess you're right about that," he nodded his head, "So what do you want to do now while you've put him to bed?"

"Well…we could watch a movie," Sakura suggested.

"Sure, you pick," Syaoran agreed.

"I have the perfect choice!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She picked the cradle up with the doll still inside and put it in Syaoran's arms. "Bring that downstairs, that's where all the DVD's are," she ran out the door while Syaoran trudged after her carrying the heavy cradle down the stairs.

He found her in the living room looking through their movie collection so he sat on her couch waiting for her to find what she wanted after finding a place to put the cradle. After a little bit of time she found what she was looking for and held it out to him happily, he was beginning to notice that she was acting a lot happier today then usual, she hadn't even gotten detention today.

"What movie is it?" he asked her.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show! The best movie in the entire world!" she exclaimed. (A/n I'm watching it right now .)

"I've never scene it," he stated.

"Well then you have lived a very sheltered life, you are seeing it now, you can not grow up not watching this movie, it is a classic," she stated.

He found himself smiling at her enthusiasm for the movie and watched her put it in the DVD player so they could watch it.

When they first started watching the movie Syaoran just stared at the screen as the famous lips of the Rocky Horror Picture Show came on screen singing the opening song. "Why am I staring at lips?" he asked.

"It's the famous opening of the movie now just sit back, relax, and watch," Sakura scolded him while she quietly sang along to the song.

He was quiet for awhile more into the movie but he just couldn't hold it in anymore when Dr. Frank n' Furter came into the scene singing Sweet Transvestite. "Oh my god! Why are we watching a movie with a man that goes around wearing lingerie and make up?"

"Shut up! He's what makes this movie, no joke, he's the greatest," Sakura shushed him.

The rest of the time Syaoran stared at the movie and noticing how strange and pointless is was, he realized that there was no point to the movie and as hard as he tried it didn't make sense. The people in the movie were freak shows but for some strange reason, he…couldn't…look…away.

When the movie was over Sakura looked to him smiling, silently asking him what he thought of the movie.

"That was…interesting," he replied.

"Yeah I should have warned you not to try and make sense of the movie before watching it, my bad, sorry Li," she laughed.

Syaoran was shocked, he just couldn't believe this day, this was Sakura Kinomoto, he had never seen her smile so much or laugh, never mind that it was because of him, it was all just unbelievable. And he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was happy as well.

He found himself unconsciously moving closer to her, their faces were just centimeters apart. She was staring at him wondering what he was doing. They both closed their eyes and their lips touched. It was soft and gentle; Syaoran was about to deepen it when all of a sudden they heard a mechanical cry. They jumped apart at the sound and blushed not looking at the other.

Sakura got up and headed over to where Syaoran had put the cradle and took Tommy out and used the keys they had for him to take care of what was bothering him. When he stopped crying she put him back down in the cradle and turned to him.

Syaoran stood up from his seat on the couch and walked over to her. "Listen Kinomoto about that I-"

"It's okay Li, you don't have to apologize," she said quietly.

"But I…I mean are you sur…you didn't ev…Arg I don't know what to say!" he exclaimed getting tongue tied for the first time in his life.

"Don't say anything, but I think it's time that you go home, it's almost supper time," she replied.

"Yeah, okay, if you're sure," he looked down and headed for her front door.

"Oh and Li?" she called out to him before he opened the door to leave.

"Yeah Kinomoto?"

"Could you call me Sakura from now on?" she asked sheepishly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, but only if you call me Syaoran, Sakura," he smiled at her liking the idea of calling her by her first name instead of her last.

"Okay…deal, Syaoran…" she smiled and left him in the doorway to turn the DVD player off in the other room.

As Syaoran left her house that day, he couldn't help but like the sound of his name coming from her mouth.

TBC

A/n and here is finally the long awaited chapter 9 of Pretty Girl! I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to update sooner next time I swear! And remember to read and review! Ciao!


End file.
